


yellow

by hermanncodednewtboy



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, I'm so sorry this is a poem. it's a little poem. prose poem? I don't know, M/M, Vanessa Gottlieb mentioned - Freeform, it's just going here for storage purposes I'm sorry to tag it newt/hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermanncodednewtboy/pseuds/hermanncodednewtboy
Summary: A poem from Hermann's point of view about Newt. just imagery and metaphor mostly.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	yellow

I'm thinking about how 

night can look as bright as day 

if there are enough stars in the sky and

you have enough time to adjust.

I'm thinking about boiling frogs.

I'm thinking about those rules you make

just hoping that someone might break them.

I'm thinking about the people who know you do this,

I'm thinking about how sometimes

you taste blood when there's none there,

and how sometimes

you can't taste blood

until you can't taste anything else.

I'm thinking about licking a paper cut clean.

I'm thinking about washing your hands after

someone you love held them.

I'm thinking about happiness that hurts,

about sadness that feels like home.

I'm thinking about warning sign yellow.

about sunflowers.

about how they turn to eachother

when they can't find the sun.

I'm thinking about mushrooms and trees,

about speaking through something else,

I'm thinking about dodging the question.

I'm thinking about how I loved her,

and how I love you now,

the ways in which I prefer a dull ache to a sharp pain,

a half-truth to a lie,

and the ways in which I want

both at the same time.

I'm always thinking about loosing you,

you know.

I'm always thinking about warning sign yellow

and sunflowers.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this holy shit thank you and well done, I hope you didn't hate it lol. I write a lot of Notes App Poetry™ but this I wanted to be here for storage purposes.


End file.
